Second Date
by Trespaises
Summary: Following from Our Parents, Our Selves, what happens when Niles rushes off to meet Daphne at the movies.
1. Default Chapter

Second Date, Part 1  
By Amy (amydekanter@yahoo.com)  
  
This story is a continuation of 'Our Parents, Ourselves,' in season six. Thank you to David Langley for the transcript. For anyone who needs a refresher course:  
  
Daphne: Well, I'm off to the cinema.  
  
Niles: You're not staying for the game?  
  
Daphne: Sorry, but American football's not for me, and they're showing "Wuthering Heights" downtown. I think it's the most romantic movie ever made.  
  
Niles: You're going alone?  
  
Daphne: Yes, unfortunately. It's more fun to go with someone, except of course it always ends the same way: Me weeping all over me date's shoulder while he does what he can to comfort me.  
  
[fifteen minutes later.]  
  
Niles: [grabbing his coat] OK. If anybody wants me, I'll be at the movies. [He rushes out.]  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He didn't wait for the elevator. Daphne had a good head start on him but, spurned by adrenaline and love, he was confident he could catch up with her. No sooner did his feet hit the lobby than he was sprinting outside and down the street. He ran all twelve blocks, barely drawing breath until he saw the welcome marquee announcing: "Tonight: Wuthering Heights." Daphne must already be inside. There was a long line at the box office and, jogging over, Niles took his place at the end of it.  
  
Niles suddenly remembered - or rather was reminded - of the cruel truth regarding his physiology. Punishing him for his callous mistreatment, his legs trembled at the joints and threatened to buckle under him while his feverish lungs desperately sucked vast and noisy amounts of oxygen into his body. Gasping, Niles braced himself against a lamppost, his arm being one of the few body parts still on speaking terms with him.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" A couple of teenage girls were looking at him with concern. "Do you need some help?"  
  
Niles tried to wave them off, then noticed the line had moved aside, giving him plenty of space to get to the window. If he could move. "Can we get your ticket for you?" one of the girls asked kindly, enunciating each syllable.  
  
His breathing still loud and labored, Niles was forced to answer with a nod, holding out a finger to indicate: One. Then he sank to the ground and put his head between his knees although he knew from the pounding in his brain that blood was reaching it just fine.  
  
"Here, he can have ours." Someone shoved a stack of tickets into Niles' hand. "Keep the change, man."  
  
His last conscious emotion was gratitude as Niles clutched the tickets and tipped over in fetal position.  
  
When he came to the line had reformed in the opposite direction. He leaped up, his body kindly remembering the reason he had come here to begin with and, realizing it had a vested interest in the success of this mission, had decided to cooperate again.  
  
He staggered through the lobby. Thankfully, there were still quite a few people hanging about, so he was not late. He handed his sheaf of tickets to the attendant.  
  
"Keep the change," Niles said. It was a good line, even though he was unable to bring himself to add the 'man.'  
  
The cinema had not gone dark yet and Niles scanned the rows.  
  
"Dr. Crane, you made it!" He whipped around and his smile faded. There stood his goddess, laden with popcorn, sweets, a drink. and a male companion: One of those faux bohemian types Niles despised, with long hair, a trim beard and a studied cynical look. The kind who only came out when the moon was full, to listen to mediocre Jazz and regurgitate lay- philosophy. He was very tall and very thin and was hovering over Daphne like a lecherous umbrella.  
  
"This is my date, Jerry." Daphne said. Niles felt a tantrum coming on. Why oh why oh why did this always happen to him? She'd been out of his sight for less than thirty minutes and had already found a date. He would rather watch football and eat Bonnie's processed pig loaf than spend two hours watching Daphne get pawed by this looming lout.  
  
"How do you do?" Niles said at the same time Jerry asked: "You call your date Dr. Crane?"  
  
Oooooh. Not, 'This is my date and his name is Jerry,' but 'Jerry: this is my date.' Daphne slipped her hand into his and Niles clutched it possessively. He was Daphne's date! It was all he could do to keep from sticking out his tongue and waving their clasped hands in Jerry's face.  
  
"It's a term of affection," Daphne was explaining. "You know, like Sir Teddy Bear or Lord Vine . Mr. Muffin."  
  
"Yes." Jerry looked doubtful but no longer sorry that he'd missed his chance with Daphne. He backed away, shooting a sympathetic glance in Niles' direction. "Nice meeting you. Good luck." Niles beamed back, his smile stretching his lips too wide for him to answer.  
  
"Thank you for rescuing me, Dr. Crane, Jerry struck up a conversation with me in the refreshments queue and then followed me in here. He seemed nice enough and all, but I didn't feel comfortable at the prospect of weeping all over a perfect stranger. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ensuring that you don't have to weep all over a perfect stranger. Let me help you with that." He took her popcorn from the crook in her arm. Daphne squeezed his hand and his heart at the same time.  
  
"How sweet. But, what about the game? And your dinner? Shall we sit over there?"  
  
"Perfect. Well, as tempting as that was, I have not yet seen the film version of one of my favourite books, and I did not want to miss out on the opportunity." The lights dimmed as they sat down and Daphne finally pulled her hand away. She extracted a small packet of tissues from her pocket. Niles handed her his handkerchief.  
  
"It's softer," he whispered.  
  
"I was going for absorbent."  
  
"Well, if it becomes waterlogged there's always the old shoulder."  
  
Daphne laughed and took his handkerchief. Niles' heart began to sing. He was sitting in a dark movie theatre with Daphne! The seats were narrow and Niles could feel heat where their arms touched. It could not get any better than this, he thought. Daphne finished her stash of junk food (before the previews were over) and as she bent down to tuck the empty containers under her seat her hair brushed Niles' lap. So he'd been wrong. Niles admitted his mistake with a quick and reverent prayer of thanks.  
  
The movie finally started. Despite the lip service Daphne had paid it, Niles wondered that anyone could anguish over any aspect of the film save for its gross deviation from the novel. Then he heard snivelling sounds next to him. He glanced at Daphne whose face was already twisting with pity for Catherine and Heathcliff. Niles looked back at the screen in case he was missing anything but quickly decided that his companion was far more interesting.  
  
He had not taken his eyes off her more than a few seconds but already tears were rolling down her cheeks. Niles' heart pinched painfully. She looked so sorrowful, so compassionate, so lovely. He touched her arm, which proved too much for Daphne and she fell weeping against him.  
  
Stunned but delighted by this turn of events, Niles eased his arm around her, even more thrilled when Daphne wriggled closer to him. She was sobbing audibly now, occasionally pressing her face into his chest to muffle the sounds. This suited Niles just fine. He gently patted her shoulder and twice even touched his lips to her hair, taking advantage of the best and longest opportunity he'd ever had to breathe her in.  
  
There were some parts of the film which apparently did not warrant waterworks and during those times, Niles's arm tightened to discourage Daphne from moving away from him. But she didn't even try. She watched and wept in turn, but always stayed right where she was, nestling warmly against him. The ending of the film was particularly tragic. Niles knew this because Daphne continued crying after the credits had ended, the lights had gone on and half the theatre had emptied.  
  
"I'm sorry Dr. Crane." She used his handkerchief to dab her eyes. They were red and swollen and her hair was a mess from rubbing against him. She'd never looked more beautiful.  
  
"Nonsense, I had fun. We should do it again tomorrow."  
  
Daphne laughed and blew her nose, completely unaware that he was serious. They stood up. "Wasn't that wonderful?" Daphne sighed.  
  
"Wonderful doesn't begin to describe it."  
  
He stood to let her pass and they left the cinema together. Niles walked slowly to prolong the evening and Daphne seemed content to stroll at his pace. If only he could find the courage to ask her for coffee. Or dinner. Or marriage.  
  
It wasn't the first time he thought about spending the rest of his life with Daphne. What he felt for Daphne had long surpassed anything he'd ever felt for anyone and every moment they spent together tugged at his heart just a little deeper.  
  
He didn't have a lot to show for the past six years but there were some things. They had been out dancing together, they had shared a candle-lit dinner, she had worn his robe. all momentous occasions because they were the kinds of things people did when they were in love. And tonight they had been to a movie together. If only he could work up the nerve to ask her to dinner.  
  
Depressingly, the one thing that had not changed was that Niles was still the coward he had always been and he knew that matter how slowly they walked, they would eventually reach home and once again he would spend the night kicking himself for another missed opportunity.  
  
He glanced at Daphne and became flustered when he saw she was also glancing at him. Ask her out, he pleaded with himself. Ask her out. It's the most natural thing in the world. You both spent dinnertime in the cinema and anything must be preferable to digging leftovers out of Frasier's refrigerator. Granted, that tub of popcorn was a meal and a half in itself, but still.  
  
"Dr. Crane, would you let me take you out to dinner?" Niles stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I know you missed your dinner and I'm a little hungry myself. There is this little restaurant I always thought you might like. It's a bit out of the way, but if you don't mind walking."  
  
Walking would be fine if he could bring himself down to touch the ground.  
  
"Why, not at all. Thank you, Daphne." She smiled, looking both pleased and relieved. Niles was elated. And touched. He couldn't remember the last time someone had asked him out. Sure, there was the frequent 'let's get together on Thursday' et cetera from colleagues and acquaintances with the obligatory polite grappling for the check at the end of the evening. 'Would you let me take you out to dinner?' The straightforward sweetness of her invitation made his heart melt.  
  
Niles wondered where they were going. He felt like skipping, like laughing out loud. Perhaps they were going to one of those restaurants where people stood while they ordered. Niles grinned. That would be wonderful. Anywhere would be wonderful. He stopped walking and gazed at Daphne, drinking in the vision she made. It was as if by imprinting this moment in his mind he would also always remember the way he was feeling. And the way he was feeling was. happy.  
  
Daphne had stopped and stood looking at him as well. He must have still been smiling because she smiled back. Astonishingly, she seemed to be enjoying his company every bit as much as he was enjoying hers. Niles sighed contentedly then offered Daphne his arm. Daphne wove her own arm through his, hugging it close as they continued on their way.  
  
Last updated 4/21/03 


	2. Second Date part 2

Dedicated with affection to Sydney who burrowed cheerfully through her Frasier haystack to try and find me some needles for this story. I'm very grateful for the support and encouragement she's provided since day one.  
Second Date, Part 2  
  
By Amy (amydekanter@yahoo.com)  
  
  
  
  
  
It was not Chez Henri, but it was not one of those restaurants where one paid before one ate either. It was a veritable hole-in-the-wall, the wooden sign only visible halfway up an alley. It was called "Where the Heart is," which Niles found happily appropriate.  
  
Normally he would take in every detail of new décor, but in Daphne's presence Niles felt his eyes were better occupied elsewhere. He did take note that all in all this place was quite tastefully done and he could overlook the fact that the menus were laminated and that their waiter had apparently slept in his shirt.  
  
Daphne pounced on the drinks menu eagerly.  
  
"Oh, I love to try new drinks, don't you? Silly me, but of course you do. You and your wine-tasting club."  
  
"I'd never actually thought of wine-tasting as 'trying new drinks,' but indeed that is one way of looking at it." Not a bad way, in fact. It sounded bold and intrepid. And, dare he say, macho. Niles picked his drinks menu, carefully holding it by the edges.  
  
"How does a kiss under the stars sound to you?" Daphne was asking.  
  
"Yes." Niles said at once, before he had time to run her words through all his insecurities, neuroses and complexes. Then it ran, shorting out his brain for several seconds.  
  
"Or safe sex on the beach?" Daphne laughed. Niles' menu sprang out of his hands and fell to the floor. As he reached down to get it, he caught an eye- level look at Daphne's legs, which in turn caused him jerk upwards and hit his head hard on the table.  
  
"Aren't these cute?"  
  
"Yes," Niles said again, seeing stars but still thinking about her legs. Other adjectives applied, but 'cute' would do.  
  
She wasn't even looking at him, she was looking at her menu. Niles glanced at his and, sure enough, under the heading 'Non-Alcoholic Naughties,' were listed 'A Kiss under the Stars' and 'Safe Sex.'  
  
". on the Beach." Niles said dully. Other names included 'On Top of the Sheets,' 'Hop, Skip and go Natural,' and 'Foreplay.' "Why do they give their drinks such suggestive names?" Niles asked. Such infuriatingly suggestive names.  
  
"Oh, Dr. Crane, they're making fun of real cocktails. All those drinks you are supposed to be too embarrassed to order: 'Screaming Sex on the Beach,' 'Bend me Over,' 'Between the Sheets,' 'Silk Panties,' 'Orgasm.' I ordered that on a dare once: 'Excuse me, I'd like an Orgasm. And make it a multiple.' Daphne collapsed into giggles while all major and minor muscles in Niles' body started to twitch uncontrollably.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" Their waiter had returned, his presence a much welcome distraction.  
  
"Thank you," Niles said vehemently. Daphne waved at him to order first and he risked another look at the menu. "I'll have." he read, "A Kiwi Pleasures Mock..tail." Daphne was under the impression that he liked to try new things and this was the most innocent sounding of the lot.  
  
"Touch me Softly," Daphne said and Niles tried to keep down the low moan that was rising from him chest.  
  
The waiter wrote down their orders and left.  
  
Daphne put down the drink menu and started examining the dinner selections. Niles would have done the same but he had lost all feeling below the neck. Just as his body started to regain consciousness, a different waiter appeared with their drinks.  
  
"Here you are," the waiter said. "Sorry, who ordered what?"  
  
"Touch me Softly. here please." Niles chewed his lip hard. The moan was gathering the strength of a mournful howl.  
  
"And a Kiwi Pleasures Mocktail for the gentleman. Are you ready to order dinner?" Niles made a heroic effort to speak.  
  
"Daphne, since you've been here before, would you do the honours?" Daphne appeared pleased by the invitation and did not seem to notice that his voice was hoarse. In the time it took the waiter to take the orders, he recovered enough to reach for his drink.  
  
He held up his glass.  
  
"To a wonderful evening," he said.  
  
"To a wonderful evening." Their glasses clinked. Astonishingly, his Kiwi Pleasures wasn't half bad and it even though it was a non-alchoholic naughty, it actually helped soothe his ruffled nerves.  
  
"I'm so glad you are having a good time, Dr. Crane. From all I hear you've had a rough time of it. You deserve a break."  
  
Niles, about to take another sip, slowly put down his glass.  
  
"This dinner. it isn't a gesture of pity, I hope?" He didn't know whether it would make a difference at this point, but he wanted to know.  
  
"For god's sake, Dr. Crane, of course not. In fact, I've always wanted to do something nice for you - you've always been so kind to me - I just couldn't think of what."  
  
"Daphne, your very existence is nice for me. And about this evening. all I can say is, if only it would last forever."  
  
"Poor Dr. Crane," Daphne patted his hand sympathetically. "I heard you and your brother talking about your new apartment and your new neighbours. It's no wonder you don't want to go back."  
  
He wouldn't want to go back if he were guest of honour at Hofburg palace rooming with Strauss, Chopin and Stravinsky. Yet, the times to tell Daphne something like that always coincided with blissful moments that he did not want blown to pieces by a bombshell.  
  
"Everyone falls into some bad times, Dr. Crane, and if you don't mine me saying so, I've found they are easier to take with the help of friends. So, I was thinking, if you ever need anything, I hope you'll think of me. Even if it's just someone to keep you company or hold your hand. And, until things get better, dinner and movies are on me."  
  
For once Niles didn't zero in on the reference to hand-holding or the fact that Daphne seemed to be implying that she'd enjoy other evenings like this one. At least not completely zero in. Instead, Niles thought about the many people he knew: colleagues, friends and fellow club members, who had distanced themselves from him since the embarrassing divorce proceedings had begun and he had had to move out of The Monatana.  
  
"Thank you, Daphne. From the bottom of my heart." She had taken another sip of her 'Touch me Softly' and her lips were enchantingly moist and shiny from the drink. He dragged his eyes away under the pretext of taking in the surroundings.  
  
"How did you find this place?" He asked.  
  
"You'll laugh."  
  
"I would never laugh at you."  
  
"Well, see those people at the table near the fountain? The old couple?"  
  
Niles looked. They appeared to be in their early seventies. The woman had pale grey hair and was wearing pants and a blouse of the same alarming green blend. The man's clothes were almost as excruciating: a jacket and trousers from different tweed sets. They were the kind of customers who would normally keep Niles out of a new restaurant, a neon sign announcing that this was an establishment which catered to people with no taste.  
  
"You know them?"  
  
"No, see, I was on a date."  
  
"Oh." This he did not want to hear.  
  
"But the chap got fresh with me in the restaurant so I left."  
  
"Go on." This he wanted to hear.  
  
"After that, I was feeling quite lonely and discouraged. You know, men ." Niles nodded knowingly. "I didn't want to go home, so I just walked and walked and walked. And as I was coming down Cooper street, you know, the way we came, I saw them," her head indicated the old couple. "Coming out of the alley. They were holding hands and laughing, like they're doing now. They looked so happy, just being together. They were obviously in love and I just knew, somehow, that they had been in love for a long, long time. Maybe even since before I was born. I don't know why, but I just stood there and watched. He put his coat around her shoulders and she kissed him, as if it still meant something after all these years."  
  
"And then?" Niles was mesmerised by her wistful, faraway look.  
  
"And then they walked off, arms around each other, humming a song together. It was so sweet, but."  
  
"But it was also more than that," Niles said quietly. Daphne shot him a grateful look.  
  
"Yes, it was . what I needed, that night in particular. I didn't want to give up hope, Dr. Crane. I have always believed there is someone out there for all of us. Someone we will love and who will love us back, forever."  
  
Their first course arrived and Niles envied how easily Daphne snapped out of her reverie. He tried to follow suit, not wanting to hurt her feelings. It took a Herculean effort for his throat was closed around so many things he longed to say.  
  
"So," Daphne continued between bites, "I walked up the alley and I saw the sign and figured I could take a lesson or two from a place called 'Where the Heart is'. I've been back a few times, but this is the first time I've seen them here again. Do you think that's a sign?"  
  
"Yes." Niles answered. Then: "Do you always come alone?"  
  
"Sort of. I mean, I don't really feel alone here. Actually, every time I come here, I end up thinking of you."  
  
The bite of salad which was on route to his mouth deviated violently to stain his cheek, right below the eye. Hurriedly, Niles picked up his napkin and wiped his face.  
  
"Of me?"  
  
"Oh, Dr. Crane, you've tried so hard and for so long with Mrs. Crane, and I think that's wonderful. I've always thought it such a pity that she couldn't see how lucky she was. Most women would kill for what she had. Including me."  
  
"Well, it may not take something so extreme." He reached across the table then froze as he realised what he was doing, but before he could pull back, Daphne had covered his hand with hers.  
  
"We're not so different, you and I, Dr. Crane. Your ideal mate is out there somewhere. You can laugh if you'd like but I'm sure of it. I have a really strong feeling about this and I believe she's closer than you think."  
  
He searched her face for clues that she knew what she was saying, but all he could see was earnest friendship. He enclosed both her hands in his.  
  
"I'm not laughing, Daphne. And I'm even more certain that - closer than you could possibly imagine - is a man capable of loving you with all his heart for the rest of his life."  
  
"It means so much to me that you think so," Daphne said, squeezing his hands before pulling away and straightening up. "So that's why I wanted you here with me. I thought you could use a dash of hope and I so wanted this place to work its magic on you. Isn't it funny, Dr. Crane, how we both want exactly the same thing?"  
  
If only, Daphne, Niles thought.  
  
He looked at the old couple, more carefully this time. Odd how he had not noticed earlier that the woman's blouse exactly matched the colour of her eyes or that her laughter was young and clear. Nor had he noticed that the man's eyes sparkled every time his companion laughed and that he continuously leaned towards her, as if responding to a gravitational pull only he could feel. Or that they kept reaching across the table to touch fingers without seeming to realise they were doing so. Or that they were the second most beautiful thing in the room.  
  
Niles raised his glass a second time.  
  
"To them. To true and lasting love."  
  
"To true and lasting love." Daphne touched her glass to his. "And to us."  
  
To you, Niles added silently. And to every person, event and moment that led you into my life. Daphne's questioning look reminded him that his glass was still raised. He took a sip and attacked his meal with gusto, this time fully noticing how delicious everything was. Daphne had polished off her meal earlier and seemed happy just to watch him.  
  
"Would you like dessert?" she asked when their plates had been cleared.  
  
"Yes." And breakfast, lunch and another dinner and another. He just wanted to stretch this out into one long moment with Daphne. One that would last him the rest of his life.  
  
"You really should try their Tiramisu. It's scrumptious."  
  
"That sounds delightful."  
  
"Are you hungry enough for your own or shall we share?"  
  
"Uh.sharing would be fine." Sharing would be divine.  
  
She was looking at her drink, distractedly running her finger up and down the side, her head tilted in thought.  
  
"I do love your company."  
  
Niles' mouth dropped. Had he really heard that? Had she really said it? He thought he heard it. He thought he'd seen her lips move with the words, but. had he really? My god, he wanted that moment back. He wanted to be sure. How could he not be, he'd been looking directly at her. Was he doubting reality or had he really been hallucinating? Daphne raised her eyes and looked at him, giving no clue. Except, her face was uncharacteristically serious and quiet. Like the words he could not be sure she'd said.  
  
With maddeningly swift service, the waiter placed their desert on the table. And with the interruption, whatever had been - or hadn't been - in Daphne's eyes, disappeared. She looked hungrily at the cake.  
  
"Oh, he's only brought one fork."  
  
"It's alright, we'll ask them for another when they come back. Please start, Daphne."  
  
Not needing further encouragement, Daphne helped herself to the first bite.  
  
"Ooooooh, Dr. Crane, you must try this." Carving out another piece, she held out her fork, mouth-level. He hesitated. "Go on."  
  
Niles leaned over and took the silky morsel in his mouth, uncomfortably - no, erotically - aware that the tines that touched his tongue had moments ago touched Daphne's.  
  
Daphne had taken his hand twice this evening and now was feeding him cake off her fork. She had curled up against him during the movie and she was the one who had invited him for dinner. And she had practically invited him out for more 'dinner and movies'. on her. And she told him he was, essentially, the kind of man she had been searching for. He could no longer ignore the obvious signs: He had stumbled into a wormhole and was now existing in a parallel dimension.  
  
Daphne giggled suddenly and reached out. Niles stiffened with shock as he felt her fingers brush his lips. When she sat back, she showed him a small smudge of chocolate on her little finger. She picked up her napkin as if to wipe it off, then changed her mind and licked her finger clean instead.  
  
"Too good to waste," she said.  
  
Maybe he was still in a dead faint outside the cinema. Or in a coma. If the latter was the case, he hoped Frasier would disregard his living will and allow him a long life of vegetative bliss.  
  
Daphne held out another bite for him. Perhaps the will had not been ignored. Perhaps he was dead and had somehow made it to heaven. He took it obediently.  
  
The second fork forgotten, Daphne fed herself and Niles each a bite in turns until Niles nobly offered to take over the job. Even more exquisite than the dessert was the sight of Daphne leaning forward, the gentle pull on the fork as she took the bite, her expression of pure pleasure as she allowed the chocolate to melt over her tongue.  
  
Far too soon, the waiter brought over the check. "We're closing," he said apologetically. Instinctively, Niles reached for his wallet but Daphne stopped him.  
  
"Dr. Crane, we agreed." Niles watched as she counted out enough money first to pay the bill, then to add a generous tip. Daphne saw him smiling and explained: "I worked at a pub while I was in school."  
  
Niles gazed at her, savouring this new piece of information but hungry for more. What was the pub called? What hours did she work? Did she enjoy it? What did she think about? Was she already planning to come to America then? He wanted to know everything about her because everything about her was glorious.  
  
She deserved more than he could offer right now, but he promised himself he would make it up to her. He would take Daphne out with the pretext of repaying her for this wonderful evening. Out to the theatre, dinner, dancing. dancing. He would, no matter what. The moment his divorce was final.  
  
The old couple reached the door at the same time they did and Niles held the door open for them. The man paused and smiled.  
  
"53 years," he said proudly. "How about you?"  
  
"Six," Niles answered, without thinking. The two exchanged glances and nodded sagely.  
  
"The best is still ahead," the woman confided to Daphne. The old man offered his arm to his wife and Daphne and Niles watched them go. Daphne sighed happily.  
  
"Shall we?" Niles offered her his arm, taking a quick indrawn breath as Daphne took it with her heart-stopping smile.  
  
He was floating again. It was almost a date, he told himself. As almost a date as the time she'd come to help him prepare dinner for a non-existent woman. Niles smiled at that memory. What had started out as a farce had become one of the most perfect evenings of his life. Until tonight.  
  
He didn't even realise he was humming until Daphne joined in. As they walked under the stars, Niles pressed her arm closer to him and together they carried the bars of 'Heart and Soul' into the night. 


	3. Second Date part 3

Dedicated in memory of my dulce Candy, who loved with the purest love I've ever known. Her gentle brown eyes opened my heart.  
Second Date, Part 3  
By Amy (amydekanter@yahoo.com)  
  
  
  
  
  
Was it just him or was it now Daphne setting the slow pace on the walk home? That was the question he had been asking himself all evening. Was it just him or was Daphne. so many things. She certainly was the one who suggested the detours along the way. "Oh, you really must see this," she said, leading him off course again and again.  
  
Niles had been down or past many of these streets before, but always driving and always in daylight. Tonight was a night of seeing things through Daphne's eyes, and her excitement was contagious. With her as a guide, these questionable neighbourhoods had become a tour through the Guggenheim, every corner revealing a new masterpiece: a toy store with an electronic train display in the dimly lit window; an apartment building where all balconies were framed by stone carvings of climbing cats; two parallel parking spaces occupied by six tiny cars parked side by side.  
  
It was late on a Sunday and the streets of Seattle were quiet. Or maybe they weren't. Niles was filled with the sound of Daphne's voice, chattering about how she had run across each treasured landmark and why she liked it so much. With her usual disjointed manner of story-telling, more often than not her account would run into a childhood anecdote, disturbing in content but cheerfully told, and so very Daphne that Niles could not help but smile every time.  
  
He had no idea what time it was and did not much care. Daphne's right arm was secure in his left and he was not willing to compromise on that particular status quo just to glance at his watch. He loved the warmth of her at his side as they walked, the clumsy but comfortable slowness as they ambled along, occasionally bumping legs. Was it just him or was Daphne really leaning her head towards him so her hair fell onto his shoulder as they walked?  
  
"Oh, Dr. Crane, have you ever been in here?" There were standing outside another unknown alley.  
  
"No, what is it?" he asked, already smiling with anticipation. It was a little dark, but as their last trip down an alley had resulted in a rabbit's hole shortcut to Wonderland, Niles was perfectly happy to take a risk.  
  
"Come, I'll show you." Daphne pulled him down the alley and through some unexpected iron gates into a small courtyard. It was surrounded by little cafés, now closed for the night, and had at its centre a pretty garden with benches and a fountain. There was no one else around.  
  
"Why, Daphne, this is charming." Niles meant the situation as well as the place. "Do you come here often?"  
  
"Just as a passer-by. I'm always tempted but I feel it should be saved to share with someone." She smiled at him. "You and I should come here sometime, Dr. Crane. A treat for a special occasion."  
  
"What kind of special occasion?" Niles scarcely allowed himself to believe that she would save this place for him.  
  
"I don't know. just something special." Daphne's brow furrowed adorably while she thought.  
  
"Our anniversary of tonight?" As usual, Daphne didn't get it.  
  
"Oh, Dr. Crane, we shouldn't have to wait a whole year." Niles sighed resignedly. Once again, he'd exhausted his courage to speak one sentence leaving no more for the explanation that he'd meant the anniversary he wanted to spend weekly, no, daily, to commemorate the most glorious evening of his life.  
  
"I know!" Daphne's expression was triumphant. "I'll bring you here when your divorce is finalised. You shouldn't be alone and moping when it happens, so we'll come out and toast your new freedom."  
  
His divorce. This was the first time he'd been able to think about it without feeling like his insides were being churned by an industrial-sized blender. Perhaps because for once he was captivated by the word 'freedom.' Perhaps he was busy picking out the exact spot where he would propose to Daphne on that very day.  
  
"We've been walking for ages," Daphne said. "Are you tired?"  
  
"Not at all," Niles said at once. He was sustained by love and needed neither food nor drink nor comfortable walking shoes. "Are you?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Oh." Niles was disappointed. Were the bells of midnight calling his Cinderella home already?  
  
"Maybe we could sit down for a little bit." Daphne suggested. "Over there, by the fountain?"  
  
"Actually, I am starting to feel the slightest twinge of fatigue." Niles slumped to show how exhausted and in need of rest he was. He limped along as Daphne chose a bench and sat down next to her. He gave his best sigh of relief. "I guess I was more tired than I thought," he said. "But I'm sure that after an hour or so ."  
  
"Poor Dr. Crane, you have been very patient, letting me drag you half way around the city on a Sunday night. Maybe we should put you in a taxi."  
  
"No. Nonsense, Daphne," Niles sat up in a hurry. "I have been enjoying myself greatly. Just a little rest and I'll be right as rain."  
  
"Well, if you are sure."  
  
"Positive." Dear god. Was it him or had Daphne just moved her leg so that their knees were touching?  
  
"So, which one will we come to, to celebrate?"  
  
"I've always fancied that one," Daphne indicated 'Yurdanur,' a restaurant directly across from them with blue and white trimmings.  
  
"Ah. That looks perfect. It's been a while since I've been treated to Turkish cuisine," he said. Daphne laughed.  
  
"It's better than cuisine, Dr. Crane. Cuisine is what you eat at those fancy places you and your brother like so much. This is plain and authentic Turkish food."  
  
"Chez Henri is authentic," Niles protested. "It boasts the best of French cui.er." he couldn't bring himself to say the 'f' word. Not about Chez Henri.  
  
"Dr. Crane, nothing there is French there except some of the waiters. You know Michel? I've gone out with him once or twice. His name is Miguel Robles and he's from Sonora, Mexico. So are half the other people who serve your wine. Don't feel bad, though. You should hear him and his mates laugh about what passes for Mexican food in most countries."  
  
"Miguel?" Niles was stunned. He didn't know whether to be more upset by the fact that he had fallen for a fake accent or that said criminal mind had been out 'once or twice' with his Daphne.  
  
"You never see crowds or French people flocking to Chez Henri for a good home-cooked meal." His beautiful companion was cruelly relentless. "That's how you can tell, you know? By the customers. When we come back here in the daytime you will hear nearly every language except English. And wherever you look you will see people are smiling and enjoying their food in a way you know it reminds them of something."  
  
As agreeable as that sounded, Niles was crestfallen. All the more so because what she was saying made sense. How could Daphne possibly love a man whose entire culinary existence was a lie? Daphne looked genuinely sorry that she had upset him.  
  
"Oh, Dr. Crane, I wasn't trying to put down your favourite restaurant. You have very good taste. If you ever want some real French food, I'll take you to my friend Laurent's restaurant, La Petite Grenouille. It's awful: You'd hate it. There's a reason the French had to come up with cuisine." She must have seen her words weren't having the desired effect. Suddenly, she brightened. "You should think of cuisine as an art form. Food is like having a vase with fresh cut flowers in your house. Cuisine is having a . a Van Gogh painting of flowers on your wall."  
  
The metaphor cheered Niles up immediately. Why, of course. He was not a pretentious, hollow snob, he was an art-lover. Someone who had Van Gogh for lunch. Or something to that effect. He smiled gratefully at Daphne.  
  
"What a delightful way of putting it. Thank you, Daphne. And I would love to share some flowers with you some time." Daphne looked very relieved. And something else. If this were not Daphne, and he were not Niles, he might mistake the look she gave him for. But she was. And he was. So it couldn't be. Could it?  
  
"Do you know what this is, Dr. Crane?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is my idea of a perfect date." Niles wondered how he was going to pinch himself without Daphne noticing. She had said the word he had not dared even think. He was on a date with Daphne. Except if this were a date he would lean over and kiss her, right here, right now.  
  
"Dr. Crane, we don't have to wait for your divorce."  
  
"W-wait for what?" Why did half the things Daphne said have to hit him like a log upside the head?  
  
"I just meant what I said earlier. I think you should go out more. I think we should make evenings like this a habit." She sighed. "Do you know what I wish sometimes?"  
  
He knew what he wished. He was wishing it right now. And if the look she was giving him meant anything at all, he could almost imagine what she would say. He swallowed.  
  
"Tell me," he said. He pleaded.  
  
"Sometimes I wish you were gay."  
  
That was not it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh dear. That didn't come out right. I just mean it's more acceptable than a married man, or even one in mid-divorce. My best friend in fifth form was gay. His name was Anthony. He was the one who got me started thinking about physical therapy. You see, he had a big family too, but they were all aging great-aunts and uncles, and he had to do a lot for them."  
  
"Not following you, Daphne"  
  
"Oh, right. Well, he was so easy to be with, and so considerate, just like you. So nice and sweet and fun to be with. Like you."  
  
Never in Niles' life had he been described as fun. In fact, of the many praises and accolades he had earned from teachers, colleagues and social acquaintances, none had ever been so. monosyllabic. They were back in that realm again. The world where Daphne sat there looking beautiful and said splendid things about him. He was besotted.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm still lost," he admitted. In more ways than one. "He sounds like a perfect friend. But aren't those qualities you would also want out of a boyfriend?" His hand hovered over her thigh, waiting to drop in a gesture of either friendship or boyfriendship.  
  
"Oh, boyfriends," Daphne waved off the word with a tired gesture. "Yes, but. the thing about Anthony was that even though he was dreamily handsome too." Too? Did she say 'too?' ".we could go out together without me having to worry about him getting any ideas." Niles' hand drew back, ".or worse, breaking my heart."  
  
Niles wished to god this realm came with a rulebook. He wanted so much to interpret her words in a way that would tell him she could think of him as more than a friend. That the only thing that was keeping her from saying so was the fear that she might get hurt. Because if that was it, he could promise her this instant that he loved her more than life and would love her for as long as he drew breath.  
  
With a mind of its own - a cleaner mind - his thigh-bound hand rested gently on Daphne's knee.  
  
"I would never want to break your heart," Niles said.  
  
Daphne looked up and gazed at him for a long time.  
  
"You are very different from your brother," she said finally. Niles tried to retrace anything in the conversation which might have led to that statement.  
  
"Er.Thank you for noticing."  
  
"I love him, of course. Him and your father. And I know they care about me, but it's different with you. I mean, I just can't imagine being this close."  
  
Suddenly, she stopped. As Daphne said the word 'close,' her eyes widened as if she'd just realised that tonight they were not only sharing thoughts and time, they were sharing space. That their bodies were touching at several points and their faces were close enough to easily take that step beyond friendship.  
  
"We should get back." Daphne stood up quickly. Too quickly. With reflexes unnatural to Niles, he was on his feet to catch and steady her as she stumbled, holding her by the arms, right below her shoulders. They stood there for several moments, still as statues. Daphne was frozen in mid-fall, balanced only by Niles' support. The only movement, the only sound, was their breathing, trying to catch up with what had happened in a split second.  
  
In extreme and uneven slow motion, Daphne turned her head towards his, her face now closer than ever before. Their eyes met and Niles saw something he had not expected. Whether it was from her near fall or something else, Niles could not tell. All he knew was that her breathing was still ragged and that there was fear in those beloved brown eyes. And he could not bear it. As gently as he could, he helped her get back upright.  
  
"Let's go home," he said, watching the fear closely, willing it to leave Daphne alone. Her eyes still fixed on his seemed to calm slightly as she nodded. He let go of her slowly, testing her ability to stand unaided. She seemed fine now, and even blinked and looked down for a moment as if embarrassed.  
  
As had been the evening's custom Niles offered her his arm, not at all certain that she'd accept it this time. But she did. Silently and slowly she took his arm glancing at him once with eyes now devoid of fear, and almost as affectionate as they had been all night. As if he were her safe, gay friend Anthony.  
  
That probably should have bothered him more than it did. But it did not. For even though there was no humming or talking on the way back, there was still that closeness. There was still the occasional brush of bodies, her hair spilling onto his shoulder. There was still that feeling of monumental gratitude Niles had for this unexpected and perfect evening.  
  
As Elliot Bay Towers grew closer, Daphne's posture grew straighter and her steps lighter. Whatever had worried her earlier must have dispersed and she was returning to her old cheerful self. Deep in his heart, Niles was glad. Her happiness mattered more to him than anything. They finally reached home and Niles escorted her up in the elevator. Daphne unlocked and opened the front door.  
  
"Good night, Daphne. And thank you once more for a wonderful evening."  
  
"You won't come in?" Daphne looked bewildered, as if it had not occurred to her that he would stop by Frasier's apartment without dropping in. He wanted to. With all his heart he wanted to come in and stay with her.  
  
"No, thank you, Daphne. It's late." He still had no idea what time it was, but he knew it would be quiet inside, that his brother and father were certainly asleep. But for once what troubled him was not that he would not have the courage to speak, but that he would. He had no idea what had frightened Daphne earlier and if he was at all responsible, he did not want to put her through that again.  
  
He stepped back and towards the elevator. Daphne took a quick step forward as if to stop him.  
  
"Did you really like the movie, Dr. Crane?" He hesitated.  
  
"It was worth missing the football game over," he said. Daphne smiled at him. She knew how both he and his brother hated team sports. "Let me rephrase that. I have never been so happy with a decision in my life."  
  
"I'm glad, because."  
  
"Because."  
  
"If you liked 'Wuthering Heights,' you might like to join your father and I next Thursday. They always show these romantic classics on the telly at 9 o'clock. I don't remember exactly what is showing this week but."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Oh. Good." Daphne smiled a smile so slow and shy it made Niles' throat hurt. "Is that a date then?"  
  
With what was left of this dream's magic, Niles moved towards Daphne. Her eyes closed as he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. safely on the cheek.  
  
"Yes," Niles said. "It's a date." 


End file.
